A most peculiar man
by Lilya
Summary: Ci sono molti modi di essere soli, o almeno così mi disse Mrs Riordan quel giorno. E quello era bastato a farmi capire qual era stato l’unico grande errore che avevo fatto… che tutti noi avevamo fatto.


Titolo: A most peculiar man

Autore: Lilya

Genere: Angst/Tragedy

Riassunto: Ci sono molti modi di essere soli, o almeno così mi disse Mrs Riordan quel giorno. E quello era bastato a farmi capire qual era stato l'unico grande errore che avevo fatto… che tutti noi avevamo fatto: non l'avevamo visto. Mai. Non l'avevamo mai fatto. Ma era troppo tardi: l'avevamo perduto e ora lui era diventato invisibile a tutti, soltanto un volto uguale agli altri in una vecchia istantanea sbiadita...

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Percy Weasley appartiene a J.K. Rowling, la canzone citata appartiene a Simon & Garfunkel.

**A**** MOST PECULIAR MAN**

L'uomo abbassò gli occhi sul pezzo di carta stropicciato che aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca, rileggendo per l'ennesima volta le parole quasi sbiadite.

Bleeker Street numero 19: non c'erano dubbi, l'indirizzo era proprio quello.

Si tirò su il colletto del giaccone e si decise a entrare nell'androne polveroso e male illuminato. Osservò con attenzione le buche delle lettere scalcinate, finché non trovò il nome che cercava: allora si voltò e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, imboccò le scale. Anche per un giovanotto sano e robusto come lui, sei piani a piedi non erano uno scherzo: quando arrivò su aveva il fiatone. E il cuore pesante, ma quello era per un altro motivo.

Restò fermo davanti a quella porta, quasi sperando che potesse aprirsi e che _lui_ uscisse fuori di corsa per non fare tardi, coi suoi capelli rossi e i suoi occhiali un po' a sghimbescio e quella cartellina di pelle di cui andava così fiero…

Una voce lo distolse all'improvviso dai suoi ricordi: "Jackie!"

Un secondo dopo, un gatto tigrato gli passo di fianco e andò a piazzarsi sul tappetino davanti alla porta che lui stava guardando, miagolando a pieni polmoni.

Il giovane si voltò, sentendo dei passi sulle scale, e vide un'anziana donna che scendeva i gradini a fatica.

"Oh…" si lasciò sfuggire non appena lo vide "Cerca qualcuno?" domandò studiandolo da dietro le lenti degli occhiali.

"Ecco…" mormorò il giovanotto alto, abbassando gli occhi "Io ero venuto per…" non riuscì a completare la frase, non ne aveva la forza.

Gli occhi della donna saettarono per un attimo verso la porta dell'appartamento 6 C e poi tornarono a posarsi sul ragazzo alto.

"Sì, capisco…" mormorò "Siete un suo amico? Un conoscente?"

Il ragazzo annuì, anche se non era sicuro di rientrare in alcuna delle definizioni.

"Io sono Emily Riordan. Vivo al piano di sopra" si presentò la donna "Immagino non abbiate le chiavi, vero?"

Scrollò il capo: "No, signora"

Emily Riordan annuì: "L'immaginavo. Posso prestarvi le mie, me ne aveva lasciato un paio casomai ci fossero dei problemi… "si schiarì un po' la gola "Vorrei solo che me le restituiste quando avete finito" scosse il capo, gli occhi velati di lacrime "È sciocco da parte mia, lo so…voglio dire, ormai non ci sarà più bisogno che vada giù a dargli una mano con la casa o che gli porti il brodo di pollo come due inverni fa, quando si era preso quella bronchite infernale…Quel povero ragazzo…" ripescò un fazzoletto spiegazzato dalla tasca del grembiule e si asciugò in fretta gli occhi "Mi scusi…"

Il giovanotto poté a mala pena farle un cenno per rassicurarla. La vecchietta tirò sul col naso, poi andò a prendere in braccio la gatta, che continuava a miagolare e a grattare contro la porta. Sentendosi sollevare, si lamentò più forte e tentò di sgusciar via, ma la presa dell'anziana donna era ancora piuttosto forte. Mrs Riordan le accarezzò la testa, cercando di calmarla.

"Su, su, Jackie…" si volse verso il giovanotto, che non sapeva come comportarsi "Povera bestiola, viene sempre qui a cercare il suo padrone…"

"Non sapevo che avesse un gatto…" si lasci sfuggire lui. La signora si irrigidì e lo guardò con sospetto, cercando di mettere bene a fuoco il suo volto con i suoi occhi quasi ciechi.

"Credevo fosse un suo amico…" sibilò stringendo la gattina la petto.

"Sì, noi…siamo stati a scuola insieme, ma ci eravamo…persi di vista ed era molto tempo che non lo vedevo"

La signora lo studiò ancora un istante, poi parve rasserenarsi: "Eh, son cose che succedono! Le dispiace salire un attimo? Abbia pazienza, ma fare le scale è molto faticoso per me" domandò avviandosi lentamente verso la rampa che conduceva al piano superiore.

"Ma certo, non si preoccupi" disse seguendola.

La signora viveva proprio sopra l'altro appartamento.

"Mi tenga un secondo la gatta, per piacere, se no non posso aprire la porta" gli disse passandogli la bestiola, che cercò inutilmente di filarsela.

Mrs. Riordan prese le chiavi da una tasca e, dopo aver trafficato per un po' attorno alla serratura, riuscì ad aprire la porta.

"Prego, si accomodi" lo invitò con un gesto "Devo chiudere la porta non appena la mette giù, altrimenti scapperà di nuovo al piano di sotto" gli spiegò.

Esitante, il ragazzo entrò e, non appena la vecchietta ebbe richiuso la porta, mise giù la gatta, che manifestò ampiamente il suo disappunto nell'essere stata strappata via in quel modo dall'uscio di casa sua.

"La ringrazio, mi è stato molto d'aiuto" disse la donna "Posso offrirle qualcosa? Una tazza di the?"

Di nuovo, il ragazzo esitò: non sapeva se voleva veramente accettare, ma forse quella donna estranea avrebbe potuto raccontargli qualcosa su di lui…doveva essere una persona fidata se lui le aveva addirittura lasciato le chiavi di casa sua.

"Non vorrei incomodarla, signora…" tentò di cavarsi fuori, ma l'altra non glielo permise: "Oh, nessun incomodo. Fa sempre piacere avere qualcuno con un po' meno inverni sul groppone in giro per casa" lo rassicurò "E…dopo quello che è successo, non credo che qui ne verranno ancora molti…" mormorò lanciando un'occhiata colma di dolore al pavimento, come se volesse vedere nell'appartamento di sotto. "Inoltre, qui non siamo tra estranei: abbiamo…avevamo un amico in comune"

Il ragazzo la osservò per un istante e poi annuì: "Se davvero non la incomoda…credo che una tazza di the la prenderò volentieri"

La donna sorrise e passò dalla minuscola anticamera alla cucina: "Appenda pure la giacca all'attaccapanni e si accomodi"

Il ragazzo fece come gli aveva detto e poi la seguì nell'altra stanza, ingombra di mobili fuori moda. Mrs. Riordan stava tirando giù un paio di tazze da uno scaffale.

"Mi dica, di cosa si occupa lei esattamente?" domandò senza voltarsi.

Il ragazzo sobbalzò: non se l'aspettava.

"Ecco, io…lavoro per una banca"

"La Gringott, immagino" replicò mrs. Riordan riempiendo d'acqua il bollitore.

Il giovanotto per poco non cadde dalla sedia: "C-come ha detto?" domandò con un filo di voce. Possibile che proprio _lui_, che era sempre così ligio al dovere e alle regole, possibile che fosse andato a spifferare tutto a una Babbana sconosciuta?

"Mio caro ragazzo, non faccia il finto tonto con me" replicò sorridendogli materna "Se lei e il povero Percy andavate a scuola insieme, questo significa che anche lei è uno di noi" ridacchiò "Anche se dire "noi" è un po' impreciso. Si da il caso che io non sia una semplice Babbana…o meglio lo sono, ma vede, si da' il caso che mio figlio Mickey non lo fosse" si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, indicando alcune foto appese alle pareti. "Ogni madre pensa che suo figlio sia speciale…solo che il mio lo era davvero"

"Era…era un…"

"Un mago? Certamente, ragazzo mio" sospirò di nuovo "Rimase ucciso nel '73" chiuse gli occhi "Sono già passati 27 anni…"

Il ragazzo non sapeva cosa dire e rimase in silenzio, mentre mrs. Riordan continuava a parlare.

"Fu uno dei seguaci del vostro Signore Oscuro a ucciderlo"

"Mi dispiace, mrs. Riordan…" sussurrò l'altro.

La donna scosse le spalle: "Non è stata colpa vostra, giovanotto"

Nella piccola cucina calò un profondo silenzio.

"Sapete una cosa, giovanotto?" sussurrò Emily Riordan guardando il pavimento "Quando Percy è morto, la scorsa settimana…è stato come perdere di nuovo Mickey"

Forse avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa o stringerle almeno una mano…ma non si mosse e non disse una parola.

L'acqua cominciò a bollire e mrs. Riordan si voltò per togliere il tegame dal fuoco e versarne il contenuto nella teiera. Quel breve istante le fu sufficiente per ricomporsi.

Si sedette al tavolo dinanzi a lui, riempiendogli la tazza. Il ragazzo la ringraziò con un cenno del capo.

"Mi scusi se l'ho annoiata con queste cose…Lei è venuto qui per il suo amico" abbassò gli occhi, riempiendosi la tazza "Volevo solo farle sapere che con me poteva parlare liberamente" un sorriso amaro le incurvò le labbra "È ironico, non trova? Più di vent'anni dopo che ho tagliato i ponti col mondo della magia, ecco che quello viene ad abitare al piano di sotto"

"Lei e Percy eravate…molto legati?" domandò esitante.

"Sa com'è, giovanotto…eravamo molto diversi, ma eravamo anche soli e così ci facevamo compagnia a vicenda" prese un sorso di the e rimise la tazza sul tavolo "Immagino che lei sappia perché lui abitava al piano di sotto e tutto quello che gli era successo…"

"Veramente…no" mentì il ragazzo "Sono tornato da poco in Inghilterra: fino a poco tempo fa ho lavorato all'estero" inghiottì un sorso di the, bruciandosi la gola "E poi…io e Percy avevamo perso i contatti dopo che io ho lasciato la scuola" mrs. Riordan inarcò le sopracciglia e lui si affrettò a spiegare "Avevo qualche anno più di lui"

La donna annuì: "Capisco. Beh, deve sapere che il povero Percy, circa cinque anni fa, fece una cosa molto stupida…anche se non posso dire di non comprenderlo" un altro sorso di the "Percy venne ad abitare qui dopo che ebbe un tremendo litigio con i suoi, suo padre in particolare. Non voleva credere che l'Oscuro Signore fosse tornato in vita e così, trovandosi a scegliere tra il Ministero, dove lavorava e si sentiva accettato, e la sua famiglia, dove proprio non riuscivano a capirlo, scelse il primo"

"Uno dovrebbe mettere la famiglia al di sopra di tutto…" borbottò il ragazzo.

Mrs. Riordan scosse la testa: "Fu una decisione avventata, Percy stesso fu il primo ad ammetterlo. Ma lui pensava di aver ragione…non voleva credere che il terrore in cui era nato stesse per ricominciare sospirò In confidenza, neanch'io volevo crederci quando lui me lo disse. Non potevo crederci, non dopo che, otto anni dopo la morte di mio figlio, un suo amico mi aveva dato una grande gioia annunciandomi che l'uomo che aveva causato la sua morte era stato distrutto. Lei non può neanche immaginare quanto mi sentii felice in quel momento"

Il ragazzo chinò il capo, mentre mrs. Riordan scuoteva la testa: "Povero ragazzo. Lui ci credeva veramente"

"Immagino fu un grave colpo quando scoprì che l'infallibile Ministero si era sbagliato…" commentò con una punta di veleno nella voce.

"Un colpo terribile" assentì mrs. Riordan, non cogliendola o fingendo di non coglierla "Si sentì mancare letteralmente la terra sotto i piedi, povero figliolo. Ormai era solo, non sapeva più da che parte voltarsi… fu in quel periodo che cominciò a rivolgersi a me"

"Avrebbe potuto tornare dalla sua famiglia" insisté il giovanotto "Conosco i Weasley: sono brava gente. Col tempo l'avrebbero perdonato. In fondo, capita a tutti di sbagliare, no?"

Mrs. Riordan appoggiò la sua tazza, ormai vuota, sul tavolo: "Non conosco quelle persone e non posso esprimermi. Forse loro l'avrebbero anche perdonato…il guaio era che lui non riusciva a perdonare sé stesso"

"Cosa?" esclamò il ragazzo, stupito.

La donna annuì: "È così. Lui li aveva feriti e ora lo rimpiangeva più di prima. Non era solo l'orgoglio che lo tratteneva: voleva fare qualcosa per potersi riguadagnare la loro stima, il loro affetto…voleva ripagarli, in qualche modo. Solo che non sapeva come fare"

Il ragazzo appoggiò la tazza sul tavolo e nascose il volto tra le mani: "Se fosse tornato…" sussurrò "Non sarebbe…ora sarebbe…"

"Chi lo sa" mormorò mrs. Riordan versandogli un'altra tazza di the "Forse non sarebbe successo quel che è successo…ma io temo che non sarebbe mai tornato a vivere con i suoi. Almeno finché sarebbe durata la guerra"

L'altro alzò gli occhi: "Perché no?"

"Non poteva. Vede, non fu solo il litigio che ebbe con suo padre a spingerlo ad abbandonare il loro tetto. All'inizio, Percy temeva che gli avrebbero chiesto di spiare il Ministero o che potesse succedere il contrario….e in effetti accadde"

"Dice sul serio?" esclamò a bocca aperta.

"Sono serissima, mio caro. Alcuni funzionari più anziani gli suggerirono di rappacificarsi con la famiglia, facendogli velatamente capire che così avrebbe potuto tenerli d'occhio e controllarli. Lui finse di non capire il loro proposito e rifiutò dicendo che non voleva aver a che fare con loro, anche se non era affatto vero" mrs. Riordan scosse seccamente il capo "La gente che c'è in giro! Dovrebbero vergognarsi!"

Dall'altra parte del tavolo, il ragazzo taceva. Non parlò finché non ebbe finito anche la seconda tazza di the.

"Voi…come vi siete conosciuti?" domandò esitante.

"Per caso. Ci era già capitato di incrociarci e chiacchierare un po' su per le scale, poi un giorno mi aiutò a portare su le borse della spesa e vide una foto di Mickey con la sciarpa di Tassorosso al collo" prese un sorso di the "Veniva spesso a trovarmi, ma, quando il ritorno di quell'uomo venne alla luce, circa un anno dopo che si era trasferito, quasi non passava giorno che non passasse di qui per vedere se stavo bene. Mi dava una mano in casa e io lasciavo che si sfogasse" chiuse gli occhi "Per me era come avere di nuovo un figlio e per lui era come avere di nuovo una madre"

"Ma lui una madre l'aveva ancora" insistette il giovane.

Mrs. Riordan sospirò: "Lo so e devo dire che mi piacerebbe molto incontrarla. È solo che sua madre era sempre molto indaffarata e gli affidava sempre molte responsabilità…" le parve di cogliere qualcosa sul viso del ragazzo, perciò aggiunse "Lui questo non me l'ha mai detto, è solo un'impressione che ho ricavato dai racconti della sua infanzia" prese un sorso di the e rimise la tazza sul tavolo "Dopo tutto, potrei benissimo sbagliarmi…"

Il giovanotto non reagì, perso nei suoi pensieri. Dopo un po' le fece altre domande, a cui mrs. Riordan rispose tranquillamente. Però mentre lei raccontava come Percy avesse trovato la gattina in un bidone tre anni prima e se la fosse portata a casa battezzandola Jackie, la mente del suo interlocutore era altrove. C'era una domanda che bruciava da ore nella gola del giovane uomo, una domanda che non si decideva a porle ma alla quale doveva assolutamente ottenere una risposta.

"Lei…lei sa come è successo?" chiese infine, guardando il piano del tavolo su cui erano caduti alcuni granelli di zucchero.

Se Percy fosse stato lì, vi avrebbe premuto sopra un pollice, lasciando che si appiccicassero al polpastrello, e poi se li sarebbe cacciato in bocca, come un bambino.

"Io non…non l'ho saputo con sicurezza, al Ministero hanno detto venti cose diverse e mi chiedevo se…"

"Non si è suicidato, se è questo che intendete dire" dichiarò mrs. Riordan "Anche se si sentiva triste e solo, non si sarebbe mai suicidato"

"Triste e solo?" ripeté il giovane, quasi fossero parole in una lingua straniera di cui non riusciva ad afferrare il senso.

L'anziana donna annuì: "La sua famiglia gli mancava molto e per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a trovare un modo per fare ammenda. Al Ministero le cose andavano e non andavano, se riesce a capirmi…Si prendeva ancora cura di me, ma io sono solo una vecchia Babbana e per quanto gli volessi bene e lui ne volesse a me, non ero la sua vera famiglia" le sfuggì un sorriso amaro "Anche in famiglia era sempre stato solo, ma ora era peggio"

"Solo? Ma se erano in nove!"

"Ci sono molti modi di essere soli, giovanotto" replicò mrs. Riordan "Lei che li frequentava si sarà reso conto che Percy era diverso dai suoi fratelli. Io non metto in dubbio che i Weasley siano brava gente, però, come tutti gli esseri umani, facevano fatica ad accettare questa sua diversità. Badi, queste sono sempre mie supposizioni" lo avvisò prima di proseguire "Inoltre, dai suoi racconti ho notato che i fratelli giravano tutti in coppie: William e Charles, i due gemelli, Ronald e Virginia…Lui però era stato lasciato fuori. Questa esclusione l'ha sempre fatto soffrire molto: non me l'ha mai detto, ma glielo si leggeva in faccia"

Il ragazzo non parlò, tenendo la testa bassa.

Emily Riordan continuò dopo aver preso un sorso di the: "A tutte queste cose bisogna aggiungere il grosso problema che era suo fratello William…"

A quelle parole, il ragazzo sobbalzò: "Suo…fratello? Un problema?"

"Eh, sì sospirò" la donna "Percy era un tipo un po' timido e distaccato, faceva fatica a esternare i suoi sentimenti: per questo nessuno si è mai accorto di quanto adorasse suo fratello William" Il ragazzo la fissava a bocca aperta "Vede, William è stato il mito di Percy fin da quando era bambino: desiderava l'affetto di suo fratello più di ogni altra cosa, forse fin più dell'affetto di suo padre. Voleva che il suo perfetto, magnifico fratello maggiore si accorgesse di lui e gli dedicasse un briciolo della sua attenzione, ma purtroppo lui gli preferì lo sportivo Charles" mrs. Riordan prese un sorso di the "Secondo me, molte delle cose che ha detto e ha fatto in vita sua avevano ancora quello scopo, ma lui non se ne rendeva neanche conto"

Il ragazzo taceva.

"Non ha ancora risposto alla mia domanda…" mormorò alla fine.

Mrs. Riordan abbassò gli occhi: "È stato un incidente….uno stupido, maledetto incidente" non poté sopprimere un singhiozzo "L'ultimo mese è stato durissimo per il povero Percy: sempre di turno, mai un momento libero…addirittura dovevo preparargli io i pasti, se no non avrebbe mangiato: non aveva tempo di prepararsi un pasto decente. Aveva dovuto lasciare la povera Jackie su da me, perché non riusciva a prendersene cura per bene. È stato questo che l'ha salvata povera bestiola…" mormorò voltandosi sulla figura acciambellata sul divano. "Venerdì sera…" riprese "…o meglio Sabato, visto che tornò a casa ben dopo la mezzanotte – dicevo, Sabato notte rientrò esausto e affamato. Non poteva salire su da me perché era troppo tardi e non voleva svegliarmi, così decise di farsi un the: riempì il bollitore d'acqua, lo mise sul fuoco e poi si sedette al tavolo ad aspettare" si asciugò una lacrima che aveva cominciato a scivolarle lenta lungo una guancia "Era così stanco che si addormentò là seduto, con la testa appoggiata alle braccia come un bambino dell'asilo. L'acqua traboccò e spense il fuoco, ma il gas…il gas rimase aperto" nascose il volto nel fazzoletto "Oh, mi scusi ma…è una cosa così orribile…"

Il giovanotto rimase immobile a fissare il piano del tavolo, gli occhi pieni di lacrime che però vennero ricacciate indietro.

"Lo trovammo la mattina dopo. Miss Simmons, che abita dall'altra parte del pianerottolo, sentì puzza di gas e così…pensammo che fosse uscito dimenticando di chiuderlo, ma poi aprimmo la porta e…" le sfuggì un altro singhiozzo.

Per lunghi minuti nessuno parlò, avvolti nell'orrore e nella tristezza di quella morte assurda.

"Credo…" mormorò il giovanotto con voce rauca "Credo sia ora di andare, ora. Se vuole darmi le chiavi…"

"Sì, certo" annuì mrs. Riordan Subito si alzò, prese un mazzo di chiavi da un cassetto e glielo porse.

In silenzio, la donna accompagnò l'ospite alla porta.

"Grazie per le chiavi…" mormorò il giovane "E…anche per le risposte"

"Non c'è di che…signor Weasley" rispose tranquilla.

Il ragazzo si bloccò, immobile sul primo gradino della scala.

"Come…come mi ha chiamato?" mormorò voltandosi indietro, il volto pallido.

"Sarò vecchia, ma non sono stupida" replicò Emily Riordan in un sussurro "Lei è Bill Weasley, non è così?"

"Sì..." Il giovane assentì lentamente "Sono Bill Weasley. Percy era mio fratello"

Emily Riordan non commentò: lo guardò per un attimo negli occhi, poi iniziò a richiudere la porta di casa.

Mi riporti le chiavi, quando ha finito

La porta si richiuse. Bill Weasley rimase a fissarla per alcuni minuti, poi scese sulle gambe malferme fino al piano di sotto.

Infilò le chiavi nella serratura, che parve metterci un'eternità ad aprirsi. L'appartamento che si trovò davanti era pressappoco identico a quello di mrs. Riordan: un minuscolo ingresso quadrato, la cucina sulla destra, il bagno a sinistra e la camera da letto in fondo, dritto davanti alla porta d'ingresso. Anche comparato con la piccola e sovraffollata Tana, non era che un buco, vuoto, silenzioso e freddo.

Pensava che Percy tenesse la sua casa di Londra come teneva la sua stanza a casa: immacolata e in ordine. Mentre girava silenziosamente in quelle stanze minuscole, considerò che doveva essersi sbagliato: piatti sporchi e appiccicosi nel lavandino, vecchie copie della Gazzetta sparse qui e là, un tubetto di dentifricio lasciato aperto…Ma fu la camera da letto a riservargli la sorpresa più grande. La famiglia Weasley al gran completo lo salutava da dietro il vetro di una cornice appoggiata sul comodino, accanto a un libro giallo impolverato con un segnalibro infilato più o meno a metà.

Quelle scoperte lo lasciarono interdetto. Era andato lì per portar via la sua roba, ma nelle due ore e passa in cui rimase in quella casa non riuscì a combinare assolutamente niente: girava tra quelle stanze, prendendo in mano degli oggetti a caso – un bicchiere, una cartolina, una penna – e subito rimettendoli a posto. Si sentiva come un ospite, un intruso, un estraneo. Seduto sul letto a guardare la vecchia foto, si rese conto che lui non conosceva l'uomo che aveva vissuto in quella casa. Chissà, forse lì suo fratello Percy aveva veramente potuto essere sé stesso.

A quella realizzazione, seguì la deduzione che nessuno di loro, nemmeno mamma, aveva mai conosciuto veramente Percy Ignatius Weasley. Non l'avevano mai visto e lui era diventato invisibile a tutti, soltanto un volto uguale agli altri in una vecchia istantanea sbiadita.

Si coprì il volto con una mano.

Percy l'avevano perduto molto tempo prima che se ne andasse di casa.

'Com'è potuto accadere? Dio mio, com'è potuto accadere?'

Un orologio ticchettava appeso alla parete, scandendo i secondi con i suoi passi lenti, risuonando nel silenzio come il battito di un cuore stanco.

Da qualche parte nella casa una radio suonava una vecchia canzone. Bill l'aveva già sentita da qualche parte, ma non ricordava il titolo. Non ricordava nemmeno chi la cantasse, tuttavia riconobbe il gruppo – Era un gruppo? O era solo un cantante? O due? – come uno il preferito di Percy. Ma con sua grande vergogna, questo non bastava a dargli un nome.

_He was a most peculiar man._

_That's what Mrs. Riordan said and she should know;_

_She lived upstairs from him_

_She said he was a most peculiar man._

_He was a most peculiar man._

_He lived all alone within a house,_

_Within a room, within himself,_

_A most peculiar man._

_He had no friends, he seldom spoke_

_And no one in turn ever spoke to him,_

_'Cause he wasn't friendly and he didn't care_

_And he wasn't like them._

_Oh, no! he was a most peculiar man._

_He died last Saturday._

_He turned on the gas and he went to sleep_

_With the windows closed so he'd never wake up_

_To his silent world and his tiny room;_

_And Mrs. Riordan says he has a brother somewhere_

_Who should be notified soon._

_And all the people said, "What a shame that he's dead,_

_But wasn't he a most peculiar man?"_

Fine


End file.
